Communications sent over a network inherently possess a certain level of security risk. Packet sniffers (also known as network analyzers) can intercept and log traffic passing over a wired or wireless network. As data streams travel back and forth over the network, a packet sniffer can capture each packet and eventually decode and analyze the data. Moreover, devices can pose as intended destinations and receive communications that a sender believes are being sent to another party. Therefore, there is a continuing need to improve network security.